Kappatsu Hi!
by Rin-Miuya Dawn
Summary: Zero's depressed. Nina's not by his side, and he's been in a new school for months just thinking about her. She said they should move on for a bit, so Zero tries to find a new girl for a while. It was hard, until she and her friends came into his life.
1. Star 1: Does this sound like deja vu?

**Characters: (main)**

** Yuikino Quadruplets:**

** Mika****15**

** Miya****15**

** Karin****15**

** Rin****15**

** Kujyou Quadruplets:**

** Ikuto****15**

** Max****15  
**

** Kazune****15**

** Nick****15**

**Characters: (other)**

** Neneka and Naname ~ twins****15**

** Mark and Sunset ~ cousins****15**

** June and Zero ~ twins****15**

** Komari****15**** and Diamond5**** ~sisters**

** Hokuto****15**** and Emerald5****~brothers**

** Rei15**** and Roozan19****~sisters**

** Makeru****16 ****and Ryaku7****~brothers**

** Hope****20**

** Yuri****20**

** Nina and Reiko~best friends****15

* * *

**

_Rin Yuikino is the only girl passionately wicked and weird enough to turn her whole school and home upside down, forcing one of her sisters, Karin, down with her. Here's the twist, Zero (from Mamotte! Lollipop) along with his friend notices them and asks them out. Why, they could turn the world rightside up again if they say yes! But, on the other side, will Nick and Kazune be able to take it? STAY TUNED! (lmao i've always wanted to say that)  
_

_**~Role-Playing~**_

_**Mika: Steph**_

_**Karin: Karin**_

_**Rin: Me**_

_**Ikuto: Ikuto**_

_**Kazune: Kazu**_

_**Nick: Domminick**_

_**Zero: Zero**_

_**Rei: Rachel

* * *

**_

**Rin: HIHIIII :3**

**Miya: Oh, what's wrong with you now?**

**Rin: I wanna say hiiii to the readers!**

** Hiiiiiii!**

**Mika: Well, were just occupying the space **

**Karin: Yeahhhh**

**Kazune: Wow, what a comment, Karin**

**Karin: Shut Up!**

**Ikuto: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**

**Everyone: HAVE FUN READING!

* * *

**

**(Rin's P.O.V)**

I was walking with my sis, Karin, in the halls of Sekimiounura High School. I was minding my own business, until two boys from the same grade surrounded us. Huh? I thought, oh god what do these boys want? Uh… man I don't want to look at their faces, are they hot? Or not? Maybe I should ask Karin. She's, at least I think, I can't see, looking at them. OH my and my freshman instincts -_-.

"Rin? Can I …I want to ask you a favor." Zero blushed. I looked up. Oh…This is Zero Kushima and next to him is Hokuto Fukawa. Both of them are captains of the swimming team, with one little secret. They're both wizards. A month ago, Zero's girlfriend, Nina, had to move to England to study abroad for wizard training, and so did Hokuto's girlfriend, Reiko. They're both stuggling about them, for two freakishly long, dreadful, lonely years. "Would you come with me for a second?" he sounded all quiet there for a minute.

At the corner of the hallway, he stopped me, making my back literally on the wall. Zero's hands were on my shoulders. His face looked at the floor, while I just starred at his beautiful, shiny…blue hair(crap, what am I thinking?). He was 170 cm, and I was 155, which was making it harder to wait.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

WHATTTTTTTTT?...I…..I…..I…..BU-….I was shocked. I knew he needed to take his mind off of you know who, but why did he pick me? Why not the girl's in his fan club or something like that? Yeah, I know they're annoying, but I already have someone I like. Come on, is EVERYBODY attracted to my girly sensitively overactive intuitions? … Still, I felt bad for him; well the only thing I had to say was,

"O…..Okay…"

He looked at me, "Really? Awesome! Thank you!" he hugged and kissed me on the cheek. He walked back to Karin and Hokuto with me getting dragged by the arm because my legs felt like jello. As suspected, Hokuto asked Karin out too.

"What the hell is this? A double-date or something?" I screamed. The people all around looked at me, concerned.

"Yeah," Hokuto blurted out, "we don't really do dates...alone." -looking down- He stopped for a minute. "If it is," -looks at Zero- "he gets,"

"Shut up," Zero hits the back of Hokuto's head, "tell I'll kill you."

"Scary..." suddenly, Hokuto came next to my ear whispering, "he gets a_ little_ over with the date when he's alone with a girl and... you know the rest."

I shuddered, *I had to say yeah...* Well, I got something else about Zero. I think he's...yeah never mind.


	2. Star 2: Jelously?

**Rin: hahaha all I want to say is that I don't own Mamotte! Lollipop's characters Zero and Nina. ^^U**

**Zero: Oh, you know you want to own me, Rin 3  
**

**Rin: O.o OR PWN**

**BWAHAHAHAHA**

**(If you readers people or something say I don't own Kazune and Ikuto .... lmao YOUR WRONG! ^^ lol Kazune's my cousin and Ikuto's just my friend who acts like a cats ever since I showed him Shugo Chara! and they have the same name...wait...Zero's role playing for the blue-haired Zero too...sooo..uh i dunno is it owned or not? What? I don't even know what I'm saying now ^^U)**

**Ikuto: She pwned me, and I'm 2 years older than her**

**Rin: I'm just good ^^**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

**-= whispering to self**

**  
*= thinking  
**

**

* * *

**"Ok, well we gotta go, our sisters' waiting for us outside, let's go Rin!" Karin took me by the hand and dashed to the front door. Zero and Hokuto waved goodbye even though they were completely felt like only a second that we already got outside. Karin, all hyperventilating, sat on the ground. She tossed me her bag and went, "HOLY CRAP I'M SCARED," and went to fetal position.

I sighed, "Don't worry, this isn't your FIRST DATE...is it?" I may be her sister, but I don't exactly know anything about her dating life.

"FRICKIN' FUDGE YEAH! YOURS TOO!" she cried. Oh...that's why. Gah! I forgot to introduce her. This is Karin, third child of the Yuikino quadruplets. Since I'm the youngest, she's a twin to me. She is emotionally loud (like right now), caring (yeah rightt [lol you'll find out later in the story]), and annoying at times (she's pulling my hair! x), but she's loving once you get to know her. She's a background singer for the band and love's Kazune-kuu very much...

"Ehh!! Stop! Ok!! We'll just talk about this with Miya and Mika later okay?!" She stopped stomping after i said that.

"HEY!"

Wellll...that was Mika. Oldest of the quadruplets. She's mature ( at times), athletic (ace player at the girl's volleyball and field hockey groups) and can be talkative sometimes. Don't get her onto her evil side or she'll KILL you. Mika's in love with Ikuto but she never really noticed it. (yeah, right, she said it was just a crush?)...Rhythm guitar....

-okay...calm down...calm down- "Hey, what's up you guys?"

Ikuto Kujyou. Like Mika, he's also the oldest of the quadruplets in his family. He's lazy, sleeps like corpsed cat, and tall (maybe...5'8"??) Bass palyer of the band. We have NO idea if he's into Mika though...

* Eh! Ikuto! {makes dreamy face}* " Nothing, really" {trying to act all cool}

There was a voice from far away, "HEY GUYS! I came up with a really great song for our band! Wanna listen?!"

"Ugh, the king of music he thinks he is -.-U"

Here's Nick and Kazune Kujyou. As you can see, all he loves is music or either me (or is he just making fun?). Gah, I don't even know. Well, he can play drums, guitar, and piano. He can do really really cool magic tricks. I want to know how he does that. Anywayss,...well he's the one I like. OAO *WHYY?*

Next, is Kazune (A.K.A Karin's "man" -pft-) He can be sexist and perverted at times, and others he turns all smart and 'manly', when he doesn't see bugs, he'll just jump into one of his brother's arms. They can have a hot temper with a little of a bad attitude, but under both of them is a soft-spoken, sweet smile.

Mika spoke up again. "So, Rin, Karin, why ARE you guys late?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at me and Karin.

"Uhhh..." I started saying, " we kind of got held up be a couple of guys"

"WHAT?! WHO?! HOW MANY?! WHAT DID THEY ASK YOU FOR HUH?! YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE LOST YOUR V-" {hyperventilating}

"SHUP UP, NICK! If they did they would of screaming by now and we would of saved them" Ikuto whispered.

"AWH. THAT SHOULD OF HAPPENED SO I CAN SEE THEIR-"

"{Gasp} Ew, no Nick! Just calm down. It was just Zero and Hokuto!"

"They...asked us out." my head went down.

"WHATTTTAAAA?!?!?!?!"

* * *

**Rin: NICK?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!**

**Nick: WHAT WHERE _YOU_ THINKING GETTING CORNERED BY A COUPLE OF WIZARDS?! YOU WOULD OF JUST KICKED THEM IF I WERE YOU!**

**Kazune: Your so cruel.**

**Ikuto: Ha ha . Yeah no kick them. I wanna see Nick get beat up from spells.**


	3. Star 3: Welcome to the Yuikino residence

We stared walking home. Mika, Karin, Ikuto and I walked on first, while Nick and Kazune were way in the back all depressed.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Ikuto asked all curiously. It's rare that he could ask a question like that. Does he actually care?

"I don't know! We...should just go out with with them, Rin," Karin's head went down and stared blushing.

It was silent for a few minutes, and then Nick and Kazune ran to the front and stopped us. "DID YOU GUYS SAY YES?!"

"Are you stupid? Of co-" Ikuto started talking, but Mika's hand covered his mouth.

.....

" Uhhhhh...", Karin stuttered, " Oh, look, we're home. Thanks for taking us home you guys."

"Glad to help," Ikuto said smiling.

"Sure, whatever..."

Suddenly, Karin pulled me and Mika into the house. With our bags flying to the chairs, Karin just kept dragging us until we were in Mika's room.

" Ow, what was that for?!" Mika smoothed her hair and patted her skirt.

"Nothing..."

" ME AND KARIN JUST COULDN'T STAND HOW NICK AND KAZUNE WOULD SAY AND LOOK IF WE SAID "YAH" TO THEIR QUESTION, OKAY?!" I said honestly.

" Then why DID you guys say yes?"

We were speechless.

Mika had this whole lecture now. "What about Nick and Kazune-kun?" {looks at me} "Rin, don't you love Nick-kun?" {looks at Karin} "Karin, and where's your lovey girly feelings for Kazune-kun?"

Karin couldn't speak so I had to. "Hmm, but how about you and Ikuto? Come on give me the details."

"Psh, nothing in particular..." Mika looked away.

Karin and I stared at her disgracefully.

"WHAT?!"

"Come onnn, we know you're in loveeeee with him :)" I smirked.

" I AM NOT!.....is that obvious?"

Karin finally talked. "No. But we're your sisters so we read your diary."

Mika had a shocked face.

"Yup. You think Ikuto is very cute when he sleeps in class and you think he looks so "thexy" in cats ears." Karin and I laughed.

"He IS!..."

...............

(finally noticed) "GAH, YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!"

"Hey, no fighting you three,"

I looked at the front door. "ONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" {runs}

"ONEE!!! MIKA'S USING HER KUNG-FU {posing}, SKILLS ON MEEE!!" {hugs}

"Gyah, stop, Rin, this feels awkward when your face is on my-"

"WAHHHHH!" I cried.

"Hmm? Guys? {looks around}Where's Miya?"

That's my older sister, Cami. She's 17 and a junior in high school. She's a motherly child. Since our mom went to America for an up-coming movie and our dad serving as a coast guard, she lived her dream of taking care of us on her own with the help of Lunick, her loverrrrrrrr XD. She's lazy though...

"Oh, she's staying at school with Max-kun until 4"

"Awhhh, at least THEY'RE together 3" I wiped my fake tears.

Mika barged in, "Okay, so back here, is it okay if we can look at YOUR diary, Cami?!"

"I already did" I whispered.

"YOU WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK A PRIVACY IS?!"

"I'm an invasion person :)"

Karin grabbed the back of my shirt. " Uhhh...welllll we gots to do our homework, we'll be in our rooms THINKING of what we did, okay?!"

"CAMI AND LUNICK SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!" I screamed.

"WHY I OUGHTA KILL YOU SOOOOOO BAD!"

"I'll help" Mika cracked her knuckles.


	4. Star 4: Welcome to the Kujyou residence

**Rin: Ima sorry you guys but how I've written the story...it was in script form. And I really do suck at writing script form stories into paragraph form...sorrryyyyyyyy!!! (its okay if you like that though XD)

* * *

**

**Ikuto P.O.V**

As I was taking my usual nap on the roof, I could tell my brothers were gonna come up all tell me about their problems, as if I really cared...

Nick --- Ikutooooo! I seriously need to talk to you!

Told you so...

Ikuto --- What do you want?  
Nick --- I think I'm jealous.  
Ikuto --- Why? You don't like that Rin's going out with Zero?  
Nick --- Yeah, that's why...

I heard another pair of shoes tapping on the ground (yes, with my smexy hearing cat ears)

Ikuto --- Ugh, not you too Kazune!  
Kazune --- Well, SORRY! {sarcastically} but I'm getting a little mad.  
Ikuto --- What would you do if Karin actually went out with Hokuto?  
Kazune --- I'll seriously decapitate the boy's frickin' head with a deadly, bloody chainsaw. And stop telling me that!!! -shutters- I don't want that to come true!  
Ikuto --- *But it did* Damn, your so violent...shocking....-yawn- I'm getting kind of lazy to answer anything else, ask me later, or why don't you just ask Lunick or something?

-Yawn- If you people want to know, Lunick's the oldest sibling in the family. Our parents have the same little excuse to get out of this story...just like the Yuikino's parents. Lunick can be kind of lazy (yes, it runs in the family), messy and can't cook. (Thank god Nick and Max can) Usually he orders take-out with the money he earns in his part time job. The only thin he CAN do is just take care of us (barely) and be captain and star of the basketball team. (What does the girls see in him??) Lastly, he's seventeen and a junior in high school.

Kazune --- Oniisan's at a basketball game...  
Ikuto --- Ugh, fine, but you guys owe me {gets off roof}......What's up?  
Kazune --- -sigh- if Karin really WANTS to go out with Hokuto...then..she...should....*gah i cant believe i said that*  
Nick --- yeah...same..with Rin -blushing-..... Hey, just asking, what would _you_ do if some guy asked Mika out?  
Ikuto ---{growls}  
Nick --- Hey, down tiger down, don't spring into me if _that_ actually happened  
Kazune --- So what should we do?  
Ikuto --- Dunno, date other girls?  
Nick + Kazune --- Hellllll, no.  
Ikuto --- Hey, come on, it could make them jealous.  
Nick --- or they REALLY DO LIKE ZERO AND HOKUTO AND WE'LL END UP WITH THE WRONG GIRLS! NOOOOOOO!!!! THAT COULD NEVER HAPPEN!  
Kazune --- {in the background} then why did you say that?  
Nick --- I'M NEVER LETTING RIN OUT OF MY SIGHT!  
Ikuto --- Awh, who's obsessed now?  
Nick --- SHUT UP! -hyperventilating-  
Kazune --- We should ask Zero and Hokuto if they really do like Karin and Rin. Cause really, why would the two of them ask them out? They're sooo out of their league.  
Nick --- Who?  
Kazune --- Rin and Karin. Zero and Hokuto are popular. Why would they ask a couple of outcasts? And they already have girlfriends, even though they're away.

* * *

**Rin + Karin: HEYYYY!!!!!!!! D:**

**Kazune: Well, no offense, of course. _/- clueless\

* * *

_**

Nick --- + /- angry mark\ WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT RIN, HUH!? AN OUTCAST?! DROP DEAD! GRRRRRRR [tries to kick him on the head]  
Ikuto --- Whatever. Just go over there and solve your own problems. Now go away, I'm going to sleep, finally!

A few hours later

Ikuto --- Meh...huh? [looks at watch] its eight...

I got off the roof and went downstairs for dinner.

Ikuto --- Nick, Max, what's for dinner? [sits]  
Max --- Chicken Teriyaki.

Again with the introducing -_-. This is Max, 2nd child of the Kujyou quadruplets. Mostly when the atmosphere is boring, he's all quiet, but until lunch or somewhere where the fun meter is high, (fine, i couldn't think of anything else, okay? I KNOW! IT SOUNDS CORNY) he's as loud and obnoxious as Rin when she gets drunk on iced tea...He has a cranky attitude sometimes, likes reading comedy manga and _**loves**_ Miya.

Lunick --- Cool. After that game, I'm starving. [feet on table]  
Ricky --- Ok, that's sooo craptastic for you...  
Nick --- pfttt....  
Ricky --- {in background} Lunick, your gonna fall when your chair is like that. Do you _want _to die?  
Lunick --- {in background} No and I like this position.  
Ricky --- Ooh, that's what he said. [goes back to playing on his DS]  
Nick --- [trying to hold in his laugh]  
Ikuto --- What's wrong with you? You look like your going to explode.  
Max --- [goes out of kitchen] OKAY, YOU GUYS! LET'S START THE PARTY IN OUR TUMMY!  
Nick --- PAHAHAHAHAHAHA [falls on floor]  
Kazune --- Wooow, Max, i can't believe you watched that again  
Ikuto --- heh. -little smile-

Yeah...and this is how crazy my family gets even **before** dinner.

* * *

**Rin**: **It wasn't THAT funny....**

**Max: You don't like my funniness? Huh? Huh? Come on, get over here.**

**Rin: ....**

**Ikuto: And we're off!**

**Mika: What??**

**Everybody: Stay WITH US YOU GUYS! W  
**


	5. Star 5: A little Surprise

=12 00 a.m=

Finally, some peace and quiet. Just alone to myself, gazing at the stars. [Fell into a deep sleep]

=Morning; 7 50 a.m=

"IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

I woke up suddenly after Max yelled my name out of nowhere. Damn, I thought, I slept on the roof again. There's no rapers here right? {looks around}

Ikuto --- Ugh, be right down! Hey, Max, where's my other little annoying brothers?  
Max --- Oh, Nick staring at himself at the mirror again and Kazune is getting dressed.

...Usual stuff again...I got down to my room to get the uniform I needed for school, and walked downstairs like any other typical day. I took the toast that was in the toaster and ate it. Suddenly, I laughed so loud after my brothers came downstairs.

Ikuto --- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NICK.....PFTT...AHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Ricky --- Whoa, Nick. What. Did. You. Do?

I saw Lunick pounding on the wall laughing I stopped.

Nick --- SHUT UP!!!

For some reason Nick gelled his hair back, looking all clean and cut, adding some new clothes too. (Where did he get the new clothes?)

Kazune --- HAHA NICK! HAAHAHA!!!

The window opened behind Nick and the Yuikino quadruplets came from the roof.

Mika --- Hi, Ikuto!~ What's up here?

Just saying, the Yuikino quadruplets live next door.

Rin --- Hi Hi you guys!! What up?!

Rin started to look at Nick's gelled hair, but to her point of view, she thought,

Rin --- Who's the boy in front of me? Is he hot? :)

Nick turned around and just stared at her devilishly.

Rin --- NICK!...haha ohmigosh, wait here!

She suddenly ran to her house over the rooftops.

Miya --- Eh? {feels wind} What happened to Rin?

We never introduced her in the beginning, huh? That's Miya Yuikino, second child of the quadruplets. She can do figure ice skating, but she can only show her stuff when its winter or at least when there's a ice rink nearby, which there isn't, well I think not. Miya's manager of the newspaper staff of our school. She's a bit of an introvert, but when you get to know her well, she gets to open up little by little until she's like Mika. She's in love with Max.  
And I guess Rin didn't introduce herself, didn't she? Rin's....unique (can't really find a word)...in her own special way. She's immaturely crazy at times, her energy is so high, she never gets tired of leaping onto us like the naive perverted little child she is. She's the youngest (of course...) and can draw about only anime. (She's such an amateur mangaka) Well, she mostly just cares about Nick. One thing she can't really do that much is use honorifics that much...

Mika --- I dunno. We've known her our whole lives and we STILL don't know what's in her mind.  
Karin --- [late cause Rin almost knowned her down] ......what happened to Rin?  
Everyone --- WE DON'T KNOW!  
Karin --- OK! OK! Gosh...

Rin jumped through her window and ran to ours.

Rin --- NICK! NICK! TURN AROUND!

He turned around slowly.

Rin --- Oy! Ikuto! Here! ....um Lunick! overrr...here! KAZUNE-KUU! hereee!! Max! Max! Here! Rickyyyyyy hereeeee :) [hugs him]  
Ricky --- Why are you hugging me?

We were in a row of 2 over 3. Rin combs Nick's hair forward.

Rin --- Ok! Perfect! Umm,...

Rin tries to go outside, but as usual, she gets kind of stuck since she's kind of short for window hopping.

Rin --- EH....[hard time]  
Ricky --- Rin, your underwear is showing.  
Nick --- WOoo!!! That's my Rin! {smiles} -ooh, polka dots- {looking down}  
Ikuto --- grr...{hits Nick}

She finally went outside.

Rin --- sighh, finallyyyy now guys, I have a really quick question, and you people have to answer it clearly, simply, and happily.  
Boys --- mKay  
Rin --- What do you need to unlock a door?  
Boys --- A keyy {smiles}  
~Flash~  
Boys --- AHH!  
{Girls Laughed}  
Boys --- RIIN!  
Rin --- ^^, okayy, Ima gonna print this pic and show it to everyone in the whole entire world! mKayyeee guys! See ya at school! sis we gotta go, kay?  
Kazune --- I think I'm blind  
Boys --- Ugh.


	6. Star 6: School

At School

Ikuto --- Hey, ya gonna ask? {looks at Nick and Kazune}  
Nick + Kazune --- Yeah...

We were walking up to Hokuto and Zero but the fan girls were surrounding them and they (my brothers) needed to talk to them alone. (Ugh, popular people)

Nick --- [stops] What are we going to do now?  
Ikuto --- I'll handle this...........[goes up to the girls] Hey, girls, what'dya doing?  
Ikuto Fan --- _KYAHHHHHHHHH_, IT'S IKUTO!

All the squirmy little fan girls went to me. (Finally, I have fans =w=....HELL WITH IT!)

Ikuto --- If you want to know, OUR BIG BRO LUNICK IS HOTTER AND HE'S INSIDE, CLASS 2-A!  
Lunick fan --- Ohmigoshhhhhh!!!! Let's GO girls!

All the girls ran inside the school.

Ikuto --- *I owe you big time, Lunick...* [walks to the guys] Hey, what's up you guys?  
Zero --- Nothing  
Hokuto --- Yeah, we're just talking

I saw Mika, Miya, Karin and Rin walking this way, but then they stopped after they looked at us.

Zero --- Oh, there they are

The two walk to the girls,

Ikuto --- You didn't talk to them about the thing?  
Kazune --- No.  
Nick --- We were talking about scratching.  
Ikuto -- What??????

...

Hokuto --- Hey, Karin {Arm on Karin's waist}  
Kazune --- grrrr...{hands clenched up} *I'm gonna _realllllly _KILL the guy now*  
Karin --- Hey Hokuto, Hi Kazune-kun {waves to Kazune}  
Zero --- Mornin' Rin {Arm around Rin's shoulders}  
Rin --- Morning Zero....Nick :)  
Nick --- ... *don't be jealous...don't be jealous...*

\School bell Rings/

Mika --- Ai, class...cone on you guys, we gotta go.  
Rin --- Oh, before I forget, hereeee Nick! [gives photo to Nick] HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
Nick --- ...th-thanks

When i saw Nick's face, it looked so happy

**Mika P.O.V:** 8-5 1st period Japanese

I looked at Ikuto a few desks away from me sleeping. He looked soo cute. He opened his eyes and noticed that I was looking at him. I looked away and slammed my head to the desk. Then, Miya put a note on my desk.

Miya --- Awh, you two lovebugs {making a heart with her hands}  
Mika --- Eh!

:)=on the note

Ikuto --- :) Hey-ya. What's up? :)  
Mika --- :) Nothing :)  
Ikuto --- :) Are you sure about that? :)  
Mika --- :) Fine, I have a question to ask you. You're always sleeping in class. Why? :)  
Ikuto --- :) Lazy, I never get caught. Hey, come over here for a second :)

I went to the desk next to Ikuto and he kept gazing at me. *What? What? Do I have something on my face or something?* I looked at the floor. Second later he pinched my cheeks.

Ikuto --- Aww! Looking really cute, Mika!

He laughed and went to sleep again.

Mika --- *Kyahhhh, Ikuto! You love my cheeks! Oh my god, you look soooo hot*

I start combing his hair with my hand and OH MY GOD IT'S SO SOFT! And then I start pinching his cheeks. I tried waking him up, but i can't.

Mika --- *Yur are like a cat, Ikuto! ~smirk~ Heavy-sleeper!*

I went back to my desk quietly with nothing else to do. Then the teacher called on me.

Teacher --- Mika, please translate 崇拝する into english.  
Mika --- Uhh, _adore.  
_Teacher --- Good.

Whew, now that I'm done with that...Another note was on my desk, I opened it. It was a drawn pic of me! *But...Rin's not in my class...I wonder..Ikuto? DAMN, YOU DRAW GOOD! Thank god this is my good side...* Ikuto...i really...love you, your so hot and sexy. He gave me another note.

Ikuto --- :) Your Welcome, love your face, hope you like it. :)  
Miya --- AWWWWWWW!!!!!!!~~

I gazed annoyingly at Miya. She looked away. And I looked at the drawing for the rest of the period, happy.

* * *

**Rin: LOVERS! LOVERS! :D**

**Mika: SHUT UP, RIN!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
